


Piórko na szali

by Haszyszymora



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Podróż sentymentalna i wywnętrzanie się z headcanonów. Cholera, ależ ta postać się prosi o rozwinięcie.





	Piórko na szali

Noc była tak jasna, że dawało się rozróżnić każdą gwiazdkę na niebie, każde załamanie światła na falach. Powietrze rześkie, wiatr sprzyjający, wszystko spokojne, jakby śpiewane do snu.  
– Czy zluzować pana, kapitanie? – zapytał oficer, podchodząc do steru.  
– Nie trzeba. – Kapitan Salazar sprawnie obrócił koło. – Kiedy się zmęczę, sam cię zawołam.  
Nie zanosiło się, by miał prędko wołać. Świętą Barbarą powodowało mu się lekko jak nigdy, mógłby stać na pokładzie do samego świtu. Może nawet tak zrobi? Szkoda by było przespać swój ostatni rejs, pomyślał kapitan, spoglądając w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Uśmiechnął się bezwiednie. Przy jego osiemdziesięciu latach ostry wzrok to rzadki rarytas, dobrze byłoby się nacieszyć na zapas. Zresztą w domu, w Mazzaronie, gwiazdy wyglądają całkiem inaczej.  
Płynąć, nie deliberować. Zahaczyć myślą raz o Hiszpanię, raz o Karaiby. Patrzeć sobie na niebo, wodę, jakiś okręt w da… Kapitan przygryzł wąsa, przeżegnał się na widok połamanych masztów, postrzępionych żagli, zielonych płomyków migających nad burtą. Nie był to pierwszy okręt-widmo w jego życiu, wiedział więc, że nie trzeba zaraz wyglądać śmierci, zresztą w jego wieku… Tfu, cholera i wszyscy święci, zły znak.  
– Kapitanie! – oficer podbiegł, wyraźnie zaaferowany. – Jakie rozkazy…?  
Kapitan zwrócił się ku niemu spokojnie; jego rzeczą było nie spieszyć się teraz, ociągać jak Anglik.  
– W sprawie tego tam wraku? Żadne.  
– Ale…  
– Pomódlcie się za zmarłych, to na razie wystarczy.  
Sam też odmówił prędko pacierz, tak na wszelki wypadek. Ale nie, gdyby okręt był czymś więcej niż zagubioną zjawą, już by mieli umrzyków na pokładzie. Cisza, spokój, na zmianę pogody też się nie zanosiło. Zaraza na pokładzie? Może. Zobaczymy. Już i tak się mijali. Salazar rzucił raz jeszcze okiem, już przez ramię. Zabawna rzecz, okręt-widmo przez chwilę wydał mu się nawet podobny do Cichej Marii…  
– Rodrigo? – zachrypiało od lewej burty.  
I wtedy całe opanowanie Rodriga Salazara poszło się chędożyć, mróz przeszedł po kościach, żołądek skręcił w supeł, Święta Matko, ciała Armanda nigdy nie odnaleziono, ale tak zapewne musiał wyglądać, śliski i nabrzękły jak każdy topielec. Zwłaszcza topielec, co prawie pół wieku spędził w wodzie. Przeżegnać się czy strzelać? Ach, do diabła, obie rzeczy, po coś przecie Bóg uczynił go mańkutem.  
– Odejdź – powiedział głucho Rodrigo, żegnając się prawą ręką, a lewą sięgając po pistolet. – Wracaj do grobu, w imię Ojca i Syna…  
– I Ducha Świętego, amen – Armando przeżegnał się niecierpliwie, podszedł bliżej. – Tak witasz rodzonego brata?  
Wyraźnie utykał. Ale nie cuchnął, tylko chłód ciągnął od niego jak z krypty i tak, to stanowczo był Armando, w świetle księżyca widać było wyraźnie, jak ściąga brwi i otaksowuje Rodriga ostrym (nawet pomimo bielma) spojrzeniem. Najdroższy nieboszczyk za życia także zwykł przyglądać się światu z miną człowieka, który nie jest zachwycony tym, co widzi.  
– Opłakałem cię czterdzieści lat temu – zauważył kapitan Salazar, czując, jak krew z powrotem zaczyna krążyć po żyłach.  
– Widać niezbyt gorliwie.  
Rodrigo pomału opuścił pistolet. No dobrze. Jasne było, że Armando przyszedł się skarżyć, nie mścić. Oby tylko nikt się teraz nie napatoczył.  
– Więc czego chcesz? Pochówku? Modlitwy?  
Brat milczał przez chwilę.  
– Zemsty – powiedział niechętnie. – Ale…  
– Zobaczyłeś moje stare gnaty i zwątpiłeś, co? – dopowiedział Rodrigo. – A więc? Na kim ta zemsta?  
A miałem nadzieję umrzeć na lądzie, westchnął sobie w duchu. Odpowiedziało mu wzgardliwe (i nieco bulgoczące) prychnięcie.  
– Daj spokój, Rodrigo, masz… ile? Osiemdziesiąt lat? Niech to diabli, więc ja mam osiemdziesiąt siedem?  
– Osiemdziesiąt pięć, jeśli zależy ci na ścisłości – sarknął Rodrigo. – I za pozwoleniem, ale to nie ja tu jestem truchłem.  
Armando znanym mu ruchem założył ręce na piersi i popatrzył, odchylając się nieco – tak, że kapitan poczuł wyraźnie jak nigdy swoje siedemdziesiąt osiem lat, łysinę, pochylone plecy i pooraną twarz…  
– Aż tak wiele ci nie brakuje.  
Oraz przypływ dawnej, prawie już zapomnianej przekory.  
– Streszczaj się więc, do jasnej cholery! – Rodrigo strzelił niecierpliwie palcami. – Jak już i tak zacząłeś mi zawracać głowę… Nie mów, że masz coś lepszego do roboty.  
Armando przeszedł się w tę i z powrotem.  
– Słyszałeś kiedyś o Jacku Sparrow? – zapytał wreszcie.  
– A, tak. Jakiś angielski pirat. Trochę Brytoli poszarpał, ile to… dwadzieścia lat temu?  
– Muszę go znaleźć.  
– Najpierw musisz mi powiedzieć, co się, do cholery, stało.  
Po zniknięciu Cichej Marii krążyły przeróżne plotki. Mówiono, że Armanda rozgromili piraci, że rozbił się o skały, że morski diabeł porwał go z całą załogą. Jak się okazało, w rzeczywistości wydarzyło się wszystko po trochu, z przydatkiem niesamowitej głupoty. Potem zaś Armando, nafukawszy się, podszedł do relingu i zniknął równie tajemniczo, jak się pojawił. Cicha Maria zniknęła, rozpłynęła się razem z nim.  
Rodrigo pozostał jeszcze długo przy sterze, gryząc wąsy. Nie śnił, tego był pewien. Przyjdzie mu się mścić, dobrze. Albo i niedobrze. Do diabła, nigdy nie umiał tak jak brat ślepnąć na zawołanie, widział wyraźnie, że choćby i zaczął pościg, nie zdąży go doprowadzić do końca, i jeszcze rodowi przybędzie kolejnego pokutującego ducha na morzu. Armando konał już od czterdziestu lat, powtarzał sobie Rodrigo, jakby to mogło w czymś pomóc – i oto nagle poczuł się czterdzieści lat młodszy, jakby znów klęczał w rodzinnej ławce w kościele Świętego Pawła w Mazzaronie, dookoła paliły się świece, więdły lilie, a on sam próbował znaleźć w pamięci coś, cokolwiek, bo przecież to niemożliwe, by nie zachował o własnym bracie ani jednego dobrego wspomnienia. Nawet jeśli łączyły ich stosunki najwyżej poprawne, a rozstali się w gniewie.  
Chociaż nie, przypomniał sobie kapitan, widzieli się jeszcze kilka razy. Była jakaś wymiana ukłonów przy wejściu do kościoła, ze dwie służbowe rozmowy w porcie, wymiana listów w sprawie spadku po stryju Miguelu (zrzekam się, odpisał Armando, a teraz przestań zawracać mi głowę). Wszystko przez to, że było ich dwóch, czyli jednego kapitana Salazara za dużo. Zdarzały się pomyłki.  
– Salazar? – zapytywali nowo poznani, patrząc na Rodriga z trwożliwą ciekawością. – Niechże mi będzie wolno panu powinszować wyników z korsarzami!  
– Zechciej wybaczyć, panie – odpowiadał niezmiennie Rodrigo, subordynowany żołnierz w służbie Jego Wysokości – ale masz na myśli mojego brata.  
Oczywiście, że pomyłki musiały iść w dwie strony.  
– Znowu jakiś osioł zanudzał mnie twoimi przeklętymi Francuzami! – wypadł raz na niego Armando. – Jacy diabli pchali cię za mną do floty? Teraz pół świata nas ze sobą myli!  
A Rodrigo, młodszy i głupszy niż obecnie, obrócił się ostro w jego stronę.  
– Uważasz, że ci to uwłacza? – zapytał.  
Tak właśnie, powiedziała wyraźnie mina Armanda.  
– Że ktoś kradnie moje imię? Owszem!  
Należało zmilczeć, wzruszyć ramionami.  
– Wystaw sobie – warknął Rodrigo – że wcale nie zależy mi na godności hycla!  
Armando, jak zwykle spacerujący po całym pokoju, zatrzymał się raptownie, przygwoździł go spojrzeniem.  
– Powtórz to – nakazał cicho.  
– Hycel – powtórzył Rodrigo.  
I oczywiście doszło do rapierów, i oczywiście Armando wygrał, ale obeszło się bez krwi, braciszek zadowolił się rozbrojeniem przeciwnika, obaleniem go na podłogę, byciem górą, znowu. A kilka miesięcy później już nie żył, z tej samej głupiej pychy. Doprawdy, żeby nie móc ścierpieć kpinek jakiegoś smarkatego żebraka…  
Ale Armando zawsze taki był, od dziecka. Tak właśnie brzmiało najstarsze wspomnienie, jakie Rodrigo potrafił wykrzesać, ojciec mówiący do matki:  
– Ten chłopak jest hardy jak sam diabeł.  
I świst rózgi. Albo klaśnięcie policzka? Trudno powiedzieć, bo nie było chyba dnia, by Armando nie dostał od ojca po gębie za pyskowanie albo nie zasłużył na baty jakimś innym wybrykiem. Hardy jak diabeł, prawda. Ale jak mógłby być inny, skoro ojciec zabierał go ze sobą wszędzie, na okręt i na objazd włości, i gdy przy stole zdawał się zwracać głównie do niego? Z nieposłusznego syna nieposłuszny żołnierz, oczywista rzecz. Ale też, trzeba było to przyznać, oddany, gotów pognać, gdzie mu każą. A potem dalej, z wiekiem coraz dalej i coraz trudniej do zawrócenia.  
No, na pogrzebie ojca (ciała też nie znaleziono, poszło na dno, a wcześniej ciało dziada, jakieś rodzinne przekleństwo), otóż wtedy, w kościele Świętego Pawła, Armando jeszcze trzymał się granic. Ale też był młodszy, ileż mógł mieć, dwadzieścia lat?  
– Dopadnę ich – mówił przez łzy, tyle łez, jakby z opóźnieniem wypłakiwał wszystkie baty dzieciństwa. – Dopadnę.  
Rodrigo nawet nie dziwił się bardzo, gdy brat wyjechał, ani potem, gdy pewnego razu obudził go w środku nocy – po ciemku, w zaduchu końskiego potu, z podróżnej peleryny wyraźnie osypywał się kurz – powtarzając, że wie, że znalazł. Tamten pirat nazywa się Pedro Cabello, a jego oprawioną głowę Armando byłby wprawił w próg rodzinnej kaplicy, gdyby proboszcz nie zaprotestował. Wszystko było jak należy, zgodnie z synowskim obowiązkiem.  
Tylko że lata mijały, a zemsta trwała. Utrącone pirackie łby szły w setki, potem zaczęto mówić o tysiącach. Ci poniżej bali się starszego kapitana Salazara i podziwiali go, ci ponad nim łajali go za samowolę i odznaczali za zasługi. Tymczasem młodszy kapitan Salazar, zupełnie mu równy, raczej brzydził się pościgiem za morską hołotą. Poza tym coraz mniej z tego wszystkiego pojmował.  
No cóż, nigdy nie pojmował za dużo. Rodrigo mógł mieć jakieś sześć, może siedem lat, gdy Armanda posłano na naukę do jezuitów; od tej pory widywał go tylko od święta, obcego, ponurego chłopaka w czarnym stroju. Pamiętał jakieś popołudnie – mógł mieć osiem lat, może dziewięć – gdy zakradł się, by zajrzeć do pokoju tego dziwnego przybysza, odmawiającego właśnie różaniec przed obrazem świętej Eulalii. Rodrigo myślał, że porusza się bezszelestnie, tymczasem Armando, ów gość-nie gość, uniósł znienacka głowę, zmarszczył brwi i zapytał, przygważdżając go spojrzeniem:  
– O co chodzi? Matka mnie wzywa?  
Rodrigo do dziś pamiętał, że z nagłego przestrachu nie potrafił wykrztusić słowa odpowiedzi.  
Zresztą był to bodaj jedyny raz w tamtym okresie, gdy Armando zaszczycił brata odrobiną uwagi. Prawda, że z wiekiem się poprawił, ot, choćby z okazji ślubu: nie mógł się stawić, ale za to przesłał list tak obszerny, że Rodrigo zdziwił się niemało, ważąc go w dłoni. Potem przeczytał i zdziwił się mniej: jedna strona sumiennych życzeń i gratulacji, sześć szczegółowego rozpytywania o udział floty w wyprawie na brytyjskich korsarzy.  
– Zechciej mieć o mnie inne pojęcie, pani – powiedział Rodrigo do swej narzeczonej. – Armando to odosobniony przypadek w naszym rodzie.  
No cóż, odosobniony przypadek miał ich jeszcze raz zaskoczyć. Było już dawno po północy, wesele rozhulało się na dobre, zamiast pucharków wina między gośćmi krążyły już całe dzbany; Rodrigo musiał porządnie się napocić, by obejść z Isabellą wszystkie stoły i w połowie drogi nie zwalić się na ziemię, pijany w sztok. Pachniało czymś słodkim, migdałowcem czy kwiatem pomarańczy, ach, Isabella pewnie by umiała powiedzieć, gdyby jeszcze żyła. Grała muzyka. Brano się do tańca, chyba pawany, Rodrigo ujmował właśnie wiotkie paluszki oblubienicy – i wtedy nad jej ramieniem zobaczył Armanda. Brat stał w drzwiach i chmurnie popatrywał na tańczących, ociągając się wyraźnie z przekroczeniem progu. Pochwyciwszy spojrzenie Rodriga zdecydował się wreszcie. Wszedł, złożył ceremonialny ukłon pannie młodej, a powinszowania panu młodemu.  
Oczywiście, miał na sobie mundur.  
– Musieliśmy zakotwiczyć na trochę – wyjaśnił, gdy przebrzmiały już wyrazy gościnnego zaskoczenia. – Więc postanowiłem zajrzeć, zwłaszcza że nie wiem, czy list dotarł na czas. A więc dotarł?  
Rodrigo natychmiast wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo.  
– Tak, bardzo mnie ucieszył – odpowiedział gładko, podając bratu pucharek wina. – Tę kwestię korsarzy też trzeba będzie omówić przy okazji, jak już przetrzeźwieję. Twoje zdrowie!  
– Wasze zdrowie – odkłonił się Armando. – Niech Bóg błogosławi wam i waszym dzieciom.  
Tak jak należało się spodziewać: ledwie zamoczył usta w winie, już zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia. Rodrigo właściwie by mu nie bronił, ale znał przecież obowiązki gospodarza: jął upraszać, żałować, niemal siłą wcisnął opierającemu się gościowi drugi pucharek wina, posadził za stołem z innymi oficerami (miał jeszcze tyle miłosierdzia, by nie skazywać Armanda na towarzystwo kobiet). Porwać do tańca nie dał rady, musiałby chyba pociągnąć go na środek sali razem z krzesłem.  
– Do diabła, Rodrigo, nawet nie wiem, co wy tańczycie!  
Rodrigo nawet teraz pamiętał wyraźnie kroki menueta, obroty i ukłony, i ciemniejącą gdzieś w tle sylwetkę Armanda, jak zwykle dalekiego od wszelkiej zabawy, wodzącego za tancerzami chmurnym spojrzeniem. Z jakiegoś powodu (prawdopodobnie takiego, co dojrzewa w beczułkach) uważał to wówczas za bardzo zabawne. Z potajemnej ucieczki gościa śmiali się z Isabellą we dwoje.  
– Ależ twój brat rozminął się z powołaniem, toż to drugi Loyola!  
– Najdroższa, gdyby mój brat został mnichem, wstawałby od ołtarza chyba po to, by nie zostawić wgłębienia w posadzce.  
– Taki jest pokorny?  
– Tak często przeor kazałby mu leżeć krzyżem za nieposłuszeństwo. Ale masz słuszność, faktycznie bliżej mu do różańców niż do tańców.  
Kapitan Salazar wziął łagodnie kurs w lewo, próbując przypomnieć sobie jakąkolwiek hulankę w towarzystwie brata. Festyn. Tańce. Ach, no tak, kuzyni z Katalonii, to musiało być już, tak, żałoba po ojcu już się skończyła, ale Armando ciągle jeszcze był na lądzie; czekał, aż Rodrigo osiągnie wiek męski i będzie w stanie sam pełnić obowiązki gospodarza. Wtedy właśnie odwiedzili ich Diego i Manuel, para zawołanych wesołków, którym Armando, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał w ich wesołościach towarzyszyć. Było później o czym gadać w całym Mazzaronie, Rodrigo do dziś pamiętał, jak sąsiedzi pozdrawiali go, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.  
– Hejże, Salazar! Pokłoń się ode mnie bratu! A nie zapomnij zapytać, jakże mu idzie z piękną Juanitą!  
Jak to zwykle bywa, wesołe początki zawiodły do ponurego końca: Armando wyzwał kilku dowcipnisiów na pojedynek i omal nie trafił do więzienia za odebranie życia dwóm z nich. Ale tamtego słonecznego poranka, nazajutrz po hulance, chodził tylko po domu, na przemian klnąc to wesołków, to się (że nigdy już nie tknie amontillado) – a wszystko dlatego, że zeszłej nocy wyraźnie przebrał miarkę i on, ten dumny asceta, ten mnich w świeckim ubraniu, został nakryty w jakimś kącie na obłapianiu posługacza. Fakt, iż między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim nazywał biednego chłopaka „piękną Juanitą”, czynił ten obrazek jeszcze pocieszniejszym. Rodrigo, wówczas piętnastoletni smarkacz, śmiał się z tego jak wszyscy, chyba nawet sam zażartował raz czy dwa, no, raz na pewno, za coś przecież ciśnięto mu kałamarzem w twarz. I nigdy nikomu nie powiedział o pewnej zastanawiającej rzeczy: tej mianowicie, że owego feralnego wieczora Armando dużo nalewał, ale sam prawie nic nie pił.  
Teraz, mając lat blisko osiemdziesiąt, kapitan Salazar przeżegnał się bezwiednie. Dobry Boże, Armando chyba nie folgował już sobie więcej? Chociaż kto wie, tyle miesięcy na morzu… Panie, bądź miłościw. Zresztą i tamten wybryk, pijacki czy trzeźwy, odpokutował zaraz nazajutrz, spowiednik wyznaczył mu tyle dyscyplin, że krew dwa dni ciekła przez koszulę. Ale później, kto może ręczyć? Armando mógł sobie być pobożny, ale nie był przecież święty, ba, od świętości dzieliło go tyle węzłów, co Hiszpanię od Spanish Town.  
I za smarkacza też, przypomniał sobie Rodrigo; przestrach dość szybko minął, spostrzegł rychło, że starszy brat, owszem, miał pretensje do bycia ascetą, ale zasadniczo w wieku lat siedemnastu był tylko chmurny i durny. Ta chmurność musiała mu nawet zaszkodzić, bo krótko po powrocie od jezuitów prawie umarł na tyfus.  
No, to zdecydowanie były groźne dni. Połowa domowników nie mogła się zapuszczać na lewe skrzydło domu, matka prawie nie wstawała z klęczek, a ojcu lepiej było nie nawijać się wówczas pod rękę. Rodrigo pamiętał nawet, jak ukląkł wówczas przy matce i pomodlił się może niezbyt pięknie, ale szczerze: Najświętsza Panienko, proszę, proszę, zachowaj Armanda, bo inaczej ja będę brał po twarzy. Cóż, zachowała go. Gorączka spadła, brat oprzytomniał – i wtedy, ostrzyżony do gołej skóry, z przegubami grubo zabandażowanymi po puszczaniu krwi i na jakiś czas przykuty do łóżka, zrobił się jeszcze chmurniejszy i dumniejszy. Kazał służbie naznosić sobie książek i tak trwał, czytając uczone traktaty lub żywoty świętych. Rodrigo, zwolniony tym samym od obowiązku zabawiania chorego, był z tego stanu rzeczy całkiem zadowolony; raz dziennie udawał się do Armanda, poczekał, aż go przegonią i więcej już się nie troskał. Chociaż nie, raz jeden… Pamiętał, stał wówczas w drzwiach, tym razem naprawdę niezauważony, ale przede wszystkim osłupiały. Ponieważ Armando płakał. Ot, leżał z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę, a plecy i ramiona drżały mu od tłumionego łkania.  
– Co? – warknął, uniósłszy wreszcie głowę; ledwo dyszał, oczy miał pełne łez.  
– Co ty czytasz? – zapytał Rodrigo, przejęty litością.  
Armando bezwiednie zamknął czytaną książkę, obrócił tytułem do dołu.  
– Nic, o czym słyszałeś. Czego chcesz?  
– Matka pyta, czy czegoś nie potrzebujesz.  
– Tak. Świętego spokoju!  
Rodrigo wiedział, że dalsze indagowanie nie miało sensu, oberwałby najwyżej jakimś tomiskiem (i raczej nie tym tajemniczym, Armando nie był taki głupi). Ale tym bardziej zapragnął wiedzieć, co też mogło doprowadzić jego brata, zwykle oschłego jak wiązka słomy, do takich wzruszeń. Dochodzenie przeprowadził brawurowo, mianowicie: korzystając z tego, że pokój Armanda był na parterze, a łóżko pod oknem, zakradł się przez dziedziniec, przyczaił za okiennicą i spróbował ukradkiem zapuścić żurawia. Tak, Armando dalej czytał z przejęciem, gryząc wargi i marszcząc brew. I… jakkolwiek tekstu Rodrigo dostrzec nie zdołał, rycinę z wiatrakami rozpoznałby wszędzie.  
– Ty czytasz Don Kichota! – palnął, nie zdążywszy pomyśleć.  
Natomiast Armando, złapany na gorącym uczynku, zerwał się i strzelił go w ucho tak mocno, że na powrót rozkrwawił sobie nadgarstek.  
Dwa dni później pozwolono mu wreszcie wstać; poszedł wówczas prosto do Rodriga, bez ceremonii cisnął mu swojego Cervantesa na kolana.  
– Masz, bierz, ja nie mam na to czasu.  
Co się potem stało z tą książką? Oczywiście, Rodrigo przeczytał, uśmiał się przy tym bez żadnych tajemnic. Potem… tak, matka pożyczyła ją księdzu Aquado na wieczne nieoddanie. Cóż, szkoda. Rodrigo już dawno wyleczył się ze wszelkich uraz do starego ojca; prawda, że zajęło mu to dwadzieścia lat. Męki dzieciństwa pamięta się długo. Taką naukę pisania, chociażby, ból lewej dłoni przez cały ranek uwiązanej do pulpitu. Pacierze bladym świtem. Zaduch i rozpaczliwą nudę letnich popołudni, kiedy ojczulek spacerował od okna do okna, czytając na głos wciąż te same bajki Ezopa – i nagłą, za gardło chwytającą grozę, gdy przerywał i mówił, nie unosząc wzroku:  
– A teraz panicz podejmie.  
I raz, przypomniał sobie Rodrigo, raz na lekcji towarzyszył im Armando (ojczulek wyraził chęć odpytania go z nauk jezuitów). Siedział w milczeniu obok, ani spojrzał, gdy Rodrigo siedział zlany zimnym potem i gapił się tępo w książkę. A potem nagle, bez słowa, ruchem tak prędkim, jakby łapał muchę, wskazał młodszemu bratu właściwy ustęp.  
No proszę, pomyślał kapitan Salazar, jednak coś dobrego się znalazło. Chociaż nie, było jeszcze coś, dawniej, jak za mgłą. Jakiś chłopiec szedł brzegiem morza, mrużąc oczy od słońca, albo niósł w objęciach czarne szczenię, albo opowiadał po ciemku o Jonaszu i wielorybie, albo wyciągał przed siebie dłoń ze srebrnym medalikiem, no nie rycz, masz, patrz jakie ładne. Ale to było tak dawno, że prawie w innym życiu i może nawet nie był to Armando, może to Gomez, ten drugi brat, który nawet nie dożył swojego portretu. Cóż, nieważne.  
– Kapitanie?  
Kapitan Rodrigo Salazar popatrzył na horyzont i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że ma się na świt.  
– Tak, Montero, możesz mnie już zmienić.  
A co tam, pomyślał, kierując się w stronę swojej kajuty. Krew to krew, na obowiązki nigdy nie jest się za starym. A zresztą miał i synów, i wnuków, dwóch nawet teraz, przy sobie, na Świętej Barbarze; nie spali już.  
– Rodrigo! Manuel! – huknął kapitan Salazar, stając w drzwiach kajuty. – Czas wreszcie, byście wysłuchali pewnej opowieści.


End file.
